Anger Management with Skittles and Twix
by skittles-and-twix
Summary: All the yamis get theirselves in anger management courtesy of their hikaris. With Tea, Skittles and Twix as their counselors, life will be utter hell. R&R or die! chapter 4 is up! DISCONTINUED
1. The Reasons Why We Are All Here

**ANGER MANAGMENT**

**

* * *

**

"But Ryou! I don't need to go to anger management!" Bakura whined. Ryou sighed as he continued with the tedious task of attempting to get Bakura into the car.

Now, I bet you're wondering what Bakura could have possibly done to get Ryou to send him off to anger management. Well, I believe it went something like this...

**flashback**

Ryou had come home from a long day of working at McDonald's. He found Bakura reclining in his... well... recliner chair, eating Burger King, Lays potato chips and yogurt.

_Ryou noticed the littered french fries staining their carpet with grease. Yogurt was...EVERYWHERE, with potato chip crumbs in it. _

_In one word, it was... MESSY... utterly, horridly... MESSY._

_Ryou sighed exasperatedly. His patience was NOT easy to destroy and Bakura had done stuff like this before, so he paid no attention and ventured into the kitchen. He grabbed a corn dog from the freezer to stuff in the microwave._

_There was no microwave._

_Ryou's heart stopped. The microwave was... like, his LIFE. HOW WOULD HE EAT!_

"_Bakura!" he shouted, very scared. "w...what happened to the microwave?"_

"_oh, that..."_

"_YES THAT! WHAT HAPPENED!"_

"_weeeeell... ya see, I wanted some raw meat. SOOOO, I went out and slaughtered a moose."_

"_you WHAT!"_

"_Shut up! I'm not done. Anyway, I slaughtered this moose for raw meat. But the meat was cold."_

"_um...ohkay."_

"_Yeah. And so I tried the oven, but you know how that thing REEKS of Dark Magic..."_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_I just DO, ok! ANYWAY- so, I tried to use the microwave, but I had some issues with it. By that time, the moose meat was getting all weird and soggy and stuff but I was still hungry and so I kept TRYING to get that Ra Damn microwave to just fucking WORK, but I couldn't. So, I tried to eat the microwave-"_

"_EXCUSE ME!"_

"_Sh, sh, shhhh... and it was actually pretty good..."_

_Ryou could have sworn he heard his heart skip a beat._

"_but I think I might have bit a wire or something cause it blew up. So, I was all, 'FUCK YOU BITCH! YOURE GOING TO FUCKING GO TO FUCKING HELL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOU RA DAMN BEAST-WHORE! WORK...youfuckingwhorebitchdamn...THING!'"_

_Ryou choked... Bakura could actually reenact things REALLY well._

"_and so... yeah..."_

_That's when Ryou burst a fuse. _

_Calmly he said, "you... are going to BUY us a NEW mi...MICROWAVEEEE...whether you FUCK-ing LIKE it or NOT!"_

_Bakura blinked and bared his fangs. _

"_What if I don't want to?"_

"_you WILL buy US that microwave... and you will take MY place at McDonald's and work your ASS off until you get enough money for that MICROWAVE."_

_And THAT is when Bakura imploded._

"_NO! I WILL NOT WORK FOR YOU AT THAT EFFIN MCFUCKERZ PLACE!"_

"_Yes you will."_

"_I WON'T"_

"_Bakura, you WILL."_

"_FUCKER!"_

"_BITCH!"_

_And then an all out fight started by Bakura ensued. _

_Knifes and forks were pulled..._

"_then...and then... you go out for BURGER KING..."_

"_...I had no food!"_

"_and litter the place"_

"_did not!"_

_Bakura pinned Ryou in the yogurt. A horrible squelching sound became apparent._

"_yes, you did."_

_Then Bakura bit his hikari's face._

End flashback 

And so there they were. By the car... stuffing Bakura into it. As soon as Bakura was "settled" in the back seat, Ryou got in the drivers seat and drove off to the anger management building where he was planning on meeting Yugi and Malik with their yamis.

He had yet to figure out what Yami could possibly have done to convince Yugi that he was in need of anger management. Yami always seemed so well behaved. Then again, Ryou hadn't seen Yami in a long time.

When Ryou finally reached the anger management building, he was unsurprised to see that Yugi was already standing outside waiting for him. Ryou got out of the car and set to work undoing the many chains he had used to keep Bakura from jumping out the car window in the middle of the drive.

After about ten minutes of VERY hard work, Ryou finally managed to get all of the various chains and locks off. He grabbed Bakura who was...asleep? How could he be trying to murder Ryou one second and then asleep the next?

Oh, well.

Anyway, Ryou grabbed Bakura and dragged him out of the car over to where Yugi was standing. "Hi Ryou," Yugi said in his overly enthusiastic voice. "Hi Yugi," Ryou replied, "Where is Yami?"

"Inside."

"You left him in there? Alone? I thought you said he was now worthy of being labeled a danger to the public?"

"He is."

"And you left him in there alone?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Straight jacket."

Ryou blinked. Yugi had put Yami in a straight jacket. O..k...That was something he never ever EVER thought he would hear.

"So," said Bakura, "What has the stupid pharaoh done that is so bad it requires the use of a straight jacket? BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura continued to laugh manically as Ryou and Yugi just stared.

Eventually, Bakura calmed down enough for Ryou and Yugi to drag him inside to the waiting room.

Bakura was grinning insanely when he saw the struggling Yami in a straight jacket, rolling on the floor.

Bakura laughed again. Yami stopped rolling around and scowled.

Bakura began to prance around, Ryou frantically trying to sit him in a puffy chair.

"_Yam-eeeeee is in a straaaaaight jaaaaaaaacket!"_

Yami growled. "Why are YOU here then... Baku-Bitch?"

Bakura stopped prancing around.

"well..._Yami_... ya know what?"

"What?"

Ryou and Yugi nervously glanced between the two yamis.

Bakura bared every one of his fangs and brought his arms up. His fingernails seemed unnaturally long.

There was a frightening pause.

Ryou winced when Bakura opened his lethal mouth.

"BLAH I SAY! BLAURGH!"

Yugi and Ryou stared, very afraid.

Bakura continued to yell and scream 'blah blah blah balurruuugie blahg!' until flames rose in the pharaoh's eyes. There was something about Bakura's strange chanting that ticked off the yami...greatly.

So, what did Yami do?

He retaliated of course.

Somehow managing to stand up, Yami gave a strange battle cry that sounded kind of like a cross between a chicken and a squirrel and threw himself at Bakura, effectively knocking the tomb robber into the wall.

Yugi leaped forward and grabbed the back of Yami's straightjacket.

"Yami! NO!" he shouted. Ryou rushed over to Bakura to make sure he was ok only to find him muttering every curse known to man under his breath, "That stupid fucking bitch fag! How dare he do that to me! He shall pay with his life!" That said, Bakura leaped up and charged at Yami, who was still being restrained by Yugi.

Everyone in the waiting room was staring at the spectacle. They were shocked. I mean, they had seen some pretty bad tempered people, but this...this was insanity!

"Let go of me Yugi!" yami screamed

"NO!"

"But I need to kill Bakura!"

The other occupants of the room, minus Ryou, Yugi, and Bakura, were shocked.

"No Yami! What did I tell you about killing people just last week?"

"That it's bad."

"That's right."

"But Eyeball!"

"...What did you just call me!"

"Um...Aibou?"

Yugi just shook his head. Perhaps he should have listened to his grandpa and just sent Yami off to the asylum up the street.

He just didn't understand how Yami went from being one of the nicest guys in the world to psychotic. It just didn't make sense.

Oh well.

Ryou had managed to get Bakura back in control and now had the tomb robber sitting quietly in one of those cheap puffy chairs that filled the waiting room.

Yugi was just getting Yami to sit down in one across the room from Bakura when the door flew open, revealing a panting Marik, followed by a very tired Malik.

Marik's eyes darted around the room, his pupils unnaturally small.

"Wh-Wha... AM I LATE! AMILATEORSOMETING!"

Malik sighed exasperatedly. "Now, Marik, anger management is not something to be eager about-"

"yesssss...yes it issssssss!"

"Marik. No."

"YEEEESSSSSS!"

Marik threw himself on top of his hikari.

Malik screamed.

Ryou and Yugi lunged for the spiky haired yami.

Bakura got up from his chair and laughed.

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Hello, friends!"

Everyone blinked and turned, seeing a girl with brown hair and blue eyes smiling excitedly at the brawling group.

"MY NAME IS TEA GARDNER BUT SINCE YOU ARE MY NEW FRIENDS YOU CAN CALL ME TEA! MY COLLEAGUES AND I WILL BE YOUR HELPFUL PSYCHIATRISTS FOR YOUR SESSIONS!" she screamed, blowing up their eardrums.

Malik pushed Marik off him as Yugi and Ryou stood up, Ryou running over to Bakura to keep him from biting Yami's neck, Yami screaming: "you fucking vampire get the hell off me!"

Ryou sighed.

Maybe anger management was a bad idea after all.

Then he shrugged.

Since they were already here they might as well just get it over with.

The three hikaris dragged their yamis down that hall. Tea was skipping ahead of them, singing some revolting song about friendship. Yami, Bakura, and Marik felt ready to puke.

After what seemed like an agonizingly long eternity, Tea finally stopped in front of a door that had a plaque on it that read "Dr. Skittles and Dr. Twix (and the stupid friendship loving pukes intern, Tea)".

Bakura of course, had to make a comment on the names of their two doctors, "Skittles? Twix? What the fuck kind of names are those?" Nobody said anything, preferring to ignore Bakura.

Once they were all safely inside the room and Yami's straightjacket had been removed, Tea began explaining how things would be working around here when the doctors arrived.

"First," she said cheerily, "You will each be assigned a mentor, which will be either me or one of the two doctors! Yami, you have Skittles. Bakura, you have Twix. And Marik, you get to be with me! YAY!"

Marik screamed bloody murder when Tea said this. Tea continued like she hadn't heard him (which, she hadn't), "Then, you will all be given private sessions with your mentor!" Having finished giving the "details" (I suppose you can't really call it details seeing as it wasn't very detailed) Tea skipped happily out of the room in search of Skittles and Twix.

The hikaris blinked before quickly thinking up some excuse to get them out of the damn building before Tea came back. "Uh guys we uh have to uh," Yugi started. "Go do homework!" Ryou quickly shouted. (it's the middle of summer vacation).

Yami looked at them weirdly. "But isn't it the middle of-"

"Well, look at the time," Malik said, quickly cutting off Yami

"We better get going or we'll never get that homework done." As he said this, Malik pushed Yugi and Ryou out the door.

Bakura and Marik didn't even seem to notice that their hikaris had just completely ditched them. Yami stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. Suddenly...

* * *

**Skittles: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Twix: Sowwy dudes, we're having ICE CREAM! Right now and its EFFIN GR8!**

**Skittles: this is the first of a currently four fic series that is called...um...uh...Twix?**

**Twix: er... my brain is currently malfunctioning... well, dudisms, we'll think of something or other... gasp THE SKITTLES AND TWIX CHRONICLES!**

**Skittles: OF COURSE! Now if you'll excuse me i have to go drool over a picture of yami in nothing except his hot, sexy leather pants. runs off**

**Twix: errrrrrrr... RIGHTIO! Lots of Twixie/Bakura in this fic... then Twixie and sum1 else in the other fics! R&R or I will send your pathetic brains and butts to the shadow realm! BWAHAHHAHAHAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**skittles: from somewhere unknown to the readers and i will have Yami castrate you and sacrifice your hoohoo to the underworld/shadow realm!**


	2. Session 1: The Group Session

skittles: OMG! it's finally finished! now twixy can't kill me when she comes back!

mokuba: back from where?

skittles: florida! _sighs_ me miss twixy! _starts crying_

mokuba: _looks around nervously_ yami! help!

yami: _walks in_ whats wrong?

mokuba: skittles is crying and i don't know what to do!

yami: i'll take care of it. just do the disclaimer so that people can start reading already.

mokuba: ok. _clears throat_ skittles and twix don't own yugioh. if they did...well, lets just hope that day never comes.

* * *

Chapter 2: session one – the group session 

Suddenly...

**BAM **

Bakura and Yami were flat on the floor

"PATIENTS!"

"LIKE, OMIGOSH, HI!"

Bakura and Yami... had been glomped... by their doctors.

This was sure to be interesting...

Marik laughed insanely, completely ignoring Tea who had started talking about how Skittles and Twix were her friends. These two were their doctors? Well, good luck to them. "Marik? Are you paying attention? Because if you're not then I'll have to give you a lecture on friendship and listening to what your friends have to say." Marik mentally cursed. He forgot for one glorious second that he was stuck with Tea for this entire ordeal.

Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura were trying to get their doctors to let them up. "Can you please get off me?" Yami asked as politely as he could through his clenched teeth.

"Awwwwwww!" said the doctor on top of him, obviously Skittles, "Look Twixy! He said please!"

"Oh that's soooooooo cute!" the other doctor, Twix, squealed. Bakura twitched. "Get off of me NOW woman, before I send you to the shadow realm!" he screamed. Twix just giggled.

Bakura felt her face snuggling uncomfortably close to his own.

"AAAAW! My wittle honey! Now, why would we want to do dat?" she giggled again. Bakura sighed exasperatedly and pushed the chocolate color-haired teenager off of his body.

Yami rolled over until Skittles was under him. Then, he pressed all his body weight down on her.

she gave a small cough and then a giggle.

"now, now, Yami, sweetie, we hardly know each other!"

Yami growled and pried the girl's arms off of his fragile neck.

Yami ignored the amber-eyed girl. _Why me?_ He thought _what did I do to deserve this?_

Suddenly, Skittles and Twix pulled two clipboards out of nowhere and began looking them over.

"Ok, let's see," Twix began, "Bakura, issues with appliances. Hm." She gave him a look that Bakura couldn't decipher, but then quickly smiled again before glomping him.

Skittles looked oddly at Twix before shrugging and going back to her clipboard. Yami could feel himself shaking. What was wrong with these people? Before Yami had the chance to contemplate this very good question, Skittles said, "Yami, issues with people..." a thoughtful look appeared on her face as she continued to stare at the clipboard. Yami eyed her carefully, afraid of falling victim to being glomped, like Bakura.

Skittles instead looked at Tea who was gazing around the room innocently. Marik began to inch away slowly, heading for the door.

"Tea? Your patient is trying to escape."

"huh!"

Tea noticed Marik reaching for the door.

"NO NO MR. MARIK! heeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Tea hugged the petrified yami around the middle

"We're supposed to be friends today, remember?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marik broke down in unexpected sobs.

Skittles looked at Tea's abandoned clipboard.

"Marik... unexpected outbursts of temper and severe mood-swings." Skittles recited. She shook her head then turned again to Yami, who gasped in fear and then glared at his doctor.

Skittles smiled pleasantly at Yami, who was trying everything within his power to scare the strange amber eyedteen.

This awkward staring contest went on for the next few minutes, neither of them blinking. Twix, Tea, Marik and Bakura looked on curiously.

Yami's eye began to twitch as Skittles continued to smile. Then, she broke out in loud laughter and glomped the frightened ex-spirit.

"I LOVE YOU!" she nuzzled him. Yami screamed. "O-MI-FUCKIN-RA!"

Twix and Bakura cackled in unison behind them and Yami pierced them with his most, "do-that-ever-again-and-your-pitiful-and-evil-stupid-souls-will-be-sent-to-the-shadow-realm-and-I-will-feed-your-worthless-bodies-to-the-dogs" stare.

Bakura growled at the pharaoh while Twix began giggling evilly.

Bakura smirked... _heh heh. My doctor has a pretty good evil laugh. Mabye with the right training... _he thought.

Tea, meanwhile, had decided that skittles had the right idea, so she was chasing Marik around the room, trying to wrap her arms around him for a nice big bear hug! Marik however, had other ideas, which would be why he was being chased by tea. When Bakura saw this he began laughing hisass off.

"HAHAHAHAHA! RUN MARIK RUN! HAHAHAHAHA!" he yelled. Twix tilted her head to the side in a cute fashion, and then decided to join Bakura, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE SUCKER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yami stared at them both.

Skittles, realizing that she was being ignored, began to pout. Then she got a great idea. _I know exactly how to get Yami-chan's attention!_ Nobody noticed skittles, rubbing her hands together and cackling evilly. What is skittles plan, you may ask? Well, you're about to find out.

While everybody was to preoccupied with Tea chasing Marik around or Bakura and Twix's evil cackling, skittles, stood on her tippy toes (yes, she really is that short) and kissed Yami...on the lips. Yami screamed.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Skittles then buried her face in his shirt and began smirking evilly.

Yami tried in vain to push the deranged doctor away from him. All other activity in the room had stopped and Marik, Bakura, Twix, and even Tea, were all staring at Yami and Skittles, their jaws hit the floor and their eyes bulged. This was certainly going to be an interesting month of therapy...

**Later... **

Marik, Bakura and Yami were sitting in plastic chairs with their doctors sitting across from them in comfortable, padded metal chairs.

"How come you psychos get the comfy chairs?" Marik growled.

"'Cause we're smart and we invaded the management center and threatened the boss of this place that if he didn't let us get you guys as patients then we'd blow the place up." Skittles chirped sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Yami. He shuddered.

"That's right. Tea's just a stupid intern and didn't come with us on our awesome plan BECAUSE of that. So HAHA!" Twix pointed out.

"May we start the session now? I have to do my internly duties!" Tea whined.

Skittles and Twix sighed in mock tiredness. "Fine."

All the yamis winced at this word. Marik brought his thumb to his mouth and began sucking it. Yami looked around the room desperately, muttering to himself that if he needed protection, he would use the sharp edge of the millennium puzzle. Bakura put his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his palm. _I am surrounded by weirdos..._ he thought to himself.

"So," said Twix, "what shall we start with?"

"Oh I know! I know!" Skittles screamed, jumping up and down like Mokuba on a sugar high. The Yami's, even Bakura, all stared in horror at the 15-year-old girl.

"Yes, skittles?"

"INKBLOTS!" she screamed in Tea's ear, seeing as Twix had side stepped her hyper active younger sister at the last second. Tea squeaked and fell out of her chair, whacking her head on some random piece of metal that had appeared out of nowhere. Everybody in the room burst out laughing while Tea started bawling her eyes out.

Suddenly, Skittles decided that she didn't want Tea sitting in a comfortable chair anymore. So she grabbed Tea's chair, ran over to where Yami was sitting, pushed him out of his chair, switched his chair with Tea's, put Yami in Tea's old chair, and put Yami's old chair where Tea was supposed to be sitting. Twix pouted.

"Why does Yami get the comfy chair?" she complained, "Bakura-chan should be the one to have it!"

"Cause I'm the one with the higher iq!"

Twix went back to pouting. (skittles: it's true! my iq is 122 and twix's is 118!)

"Uh, I know I'm gonna regret this," said Marik, "But I thought we were gonna do inkblots."

"Oh yeah!" said Twix. She then turned to Tea. "Hey, stupid intern person, go get the inkblots before I rip out your heart and feed it to skittles!"

"YAY!" skittles screamed excitedly, "fresh human heart! My favorite!"

Tea stared in horror at the youngest of the occupants of the room. Deciding that she would rather keep all her organs, Tea bolted out the door and down the hallway. The Yami's gave Skittles strange looks, wandering how in the seven hells the two in front of them became doctors.

About five minutes later, Tea came running back in, completely out of breath, with the inkblots in hand.

"Here _gasp_ they _gasp_ are _gasp_," Tea said.

"Why thank you!" Twix said happily.

"Awwwwww!"

"What's wrong Na-me?"

"I wanted to eat Tea's heart Oneesan!" As she said this Skittles ran over to Yami and sat down in his lap. She then buried her face in his shirt and proceeded to cry her little heart out to the shocked pharaoh.

"Um...it's ok," yami said soothingly in a moment of temporary compassion for the poor girl.

"Pharaoh and Skittles sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes love, then come marriage, then come the baby in the baby carri-" Marik and Bakura, who had been the ones singing the song, screamed bloody murder as Yami got up, set skittles in his chair, and then chased them around the room, trying to stab them with the sharp edges ofhis puzzle.

Meanwhile, Tea was trying to calm everyone down by waving her hands back and forth and saying things like, "Remember! We're all friends! Right?" and "Friends don't try and kill friends Yami!" Of course, the only thing this got her was a punch in the face courtesy of Twix, who then went over and sat down next to Skittles to watch the show.

**A Little Later...**

"Now, What do you see?"

"I see a knife."

"I see blood."

"I see dead people."

Everybody stared at Yami.

"What?" he said defensively, "Bakura's a dead person and Marik is technically a dead person!"

To clarify things for you who can't figure out what's going on, Twix was showing the yamis ink blots, Tea was sitting in the corner trying to stop her nose from bleeding, Skittles was somewhere in the city feeding people's internal organs to a shadow creature she found wandering around the street, and the yamis were sitting across from Twix giving their answers in the following order: Marik, Bakura, Yami.

"O.K. Moving on now." Twix held up another ink blot. "What do you see now?"

"I see that this is a total waste of time." Yami and Bakura nodded their heads in agreement. Twix quickly scribbled something on her clipboard and sighed.

"Well," she began, "I can see we aren't going to get anywhere today so I might as well show you where you'll be sleeping and then see if I can go and find Skittles."

A blood curdling scream echoed through the city.

"...On second thought, Skittles will be ok on her own." She then proceeded to drag all three yamis out the door, closing and locking it behind her.

"Hey! What about me?" Twix stopped.

"Did you guys here anything?" Twix asked, tilting her head to the side as if listening intently for something.

"Nope," replied Marik.

"What are you talking about woman?" Bakura snapped.

"Sounded like someone was killing a cat." Yami said. He then shook his head sadly. "Wish I could have been there to see it."

Twix just shrugged and kept walking, still dragging the three yamis behind her.

"Pharaoh?"

"Yes Bakura?"

"I think you've finally lost it."

"Me too."

* * *

skittles: sorry if it wasn't as good as the first chapter. i had to do most of this on my own. twix is in florida and won't be coming back till next wednesday and she theatened to kill me if i didn't finish this while she's gone. _sniff_ i miss her so much... 

mokuba: please don't start crying again! i don't like it when girls cry! i don't know what to do!

yami: how do you get by in life?

mokuba: seto usually doesn't let me near girls...

yami: ...um...yeah...

skittles: please review! it will make me happier and then i won't feel so lonely anymore! _does puppydog_ eyes pwease?

yugi: hey! those are mine!

skittles: eek! r_uns away from yugi who is now chasing her while wielding a bloody ax_

yami & mokuba: _sweatdrop_


	3. session 2: yami and skittles

**skittles: OMG what's this! I believe it is an update! woot! hey peoples!**

**yami: you're retarded. **

**skittles: i know! **

**yami: do you need therapy?**

**skittles: no! but you do!**

**yami: _sighs_ well, don't forget the disclaimer...**

**skittles: oh yeah! and since you so nicely volunteered...**

**yami: NO!**

**skittls: _does puppydog eyes_ PWEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE!**

**yami: FINE! skittles and twix don't own yugioh. which is a very good thing.**

**skittles: i suppose that will do. now! on to the ficcy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: session 2: skittles and yami 

The sun shown brightly upon the sleepy city of Domino. Mommies and daddies and kiddies of all size, shape, and age were climbing out of bed and getting ready for the day while the Domino police investigated the 100 plus deaths that occurred the previous night...

Domino Anger Management Center 

**Yami's room**

**9:23 am**

Yami lay in his temporary bed in his temporary room in his temporary home having a pleasant temporary dream in which he was, temporarily, killing Bakura and Marik. He was quite comfortable and had no intentions of waking up anytime soon when suddenly, through the haze of sleep that surrounded him, Yami felt something heavy sitting on his chest.

Stirring slightly, the ex-pharaoh did his best to just ignore it, hoping it would go away on it's own. When it didn't, Yami peeked open an eyes and nearly had a heart attack. About one inch away from his face, a pair of tired amber eyes that could only belong to Skittles peered down at him.

"What are you doing?" Yami growled while narrowing his eyes in annoyance. Skittles yawned tiredly and laid her head down right underneath his chin.

"Waking you up," she said, yawning once again. She closed her eyes and began to drift of to sleep...while still on top of Yami.

"I'm awake now so you can get off me already," He snapped. No response.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!"

Still nothing.

"WAKE UP!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Skittles screamed and fell off of Yami onto the floor, her heart beating like she had just run a marathon.

From over by the door came the sound of somebody snickering delightedly. Yami sat up and tried to see who it was, but the person was behind the wall and therefore out of site. Skittles was also looking at the door, a thoughtful expression on her face. The snickering continued.

Fed up with the annoying noise, Yami crawled out of bed and went over and poked his head out the doorway. There, leaning against the wall, trying hard to hold back his laughter was Bakura. Marik wasn't there.

"Enjoying yourself, Baku-bitch?" Yami said, glaring at the ex-tomb robber.

"Oh fuck," said Bakura, "You weren't supposed to come out here."

"It was a little hard to miss the snickering. You need to learn how to be more discreet."

Bakura rolled his eyes before smirking.

"I can't believe you did the nasty with your doctor. I mean you haven't even known each other for an entire day!"

Yami felt his face heat up as he stared at Bakura in shock.

"W-what!" he screamed.

"Why else would she be laying on top of you?"

Yami gave Bakura a look.

"Do I look naked to you?"

"No."

"Does Skittles look naked to you?"

"...No."

"There you go."

"How do I know you didn't just get dressed after you did the nasty so that you don't look suspicious?"

"I DID NOT DO THE NASTY WITH SKITTLES!"

"What about doing the nasty?"

Yami and Bakura stopped arguing to look at where the voice had come from. It was Skittles. Her head was tilted to the side and she had one slender finger resting on her chin.

Yami blushed again.

"It's nothing."

Skittles looked between Yami and Bakura. She then attempted to put two and two together. Keyword: attempted.

"Did you and Bakura do the nasty together last night, Yami-chan?" she said brightly, a smile on her face.

"NO!" the two yamis screamed in unison.

"I thought you and the pharaoh did the nasty together because you were sleeping on top of him when I opened the door!" Bakura quickly explained.

"Oooooohhhhhh, that," said skittles, "I came back about 20 minutes ago and decided that Yami-chan would make a much better pillow than the one in my room."

Bakura nodded slowly.

"BBBAAAKKKUUURRRAAA! WHRE AAARREEE YYYOOOUUU?" Twix screamed from somewhere in the building. Bakura cursed in a few different languages and then took of down the hall in the direction of the voice.

Yami and Skittles stood there for a little while longer.

"Well," said Skittles, "we should get started. Follow me." She began walking off in the opposite direction Bakura had run off in with Yami following silently along behind her.

**In Skittles's therapy room...**

Yami sat on the large comfy couch as Skittles sat across from him in a comfy looking armchair. She had her clipboard sitting in her lap and was scribbling away on it. Finally, after about ten minutes of nothing but sitting, Yami got bored and decided he wanted to set the couch on fire. So he did.

Skittles looked as the smell of smoke reached her nose. Her eyes widened when she saw that her brand new three thousand dollar and two centcouch was being burned to ashes while her patient watched in fascination.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she screamed. Yami looked over at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, "I'm burning your couch because I'm bored."

"THAT COUCH COST ME THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS AND 2 CENTS AND NOW IT'S BURNING INTO A PILE OF ASH ALL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SIT STILL FOR TEN MINUTES!"

"Basically."

Skittles sighed and started massaging her temples. _Ok _she thought _just stay calm, stay calm, stay calm_. After a few minutes of chanting this mantra over and over again in her head, skittles looked over at the smoldering pile of ash that had once been a three thousand dollarand two cent couch. She then looked over at Yami, who seemed very disappointed that the fire had gone out.

Walking over to her desk, the teen pulled out a bucket of seaweed and a few posters. One with Bakura's face on it, one with Marik's face on it, and one with Tea's face on it. She pinned the three posters up on the wall and handed Yami the bucket of seaweed.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

"This is the seaweed throwing exercise. What I do, is I put up a few poster of people I know you hate and then I have you throw seaweed at them."

"You're not up there." Yami slapped his hand over his mouth and bit his tongue. Skittles blinked, feeling a twinge of pain on her heart at those words, but she quickly brushed it off and smiled.

"I'm your doctor," She said, "You're not supposed to throw seaweed at me. Yami just nodded absently. He then picked up a clump of seaweed and through it right at Bakura's nose. This made him smile a bit.

_I kind of like this exercise, even if it does seem kind of weird._

By the time he was half way through the bucket, he and skittles were laughing and the young doctor had even joined in with her own bucket of seaweed. All to soon for Yami, he ran out of seaweed and the exercise ended.

"Now," said skittles, "how about we try some inkblots?"

"Ok."

Skittles once again went over to her desk and pulled out a pile of papers, obviously the inkblots. She sat down in the armchair as Yami sat down on the floor. (skittles: if you remember, he burnt the couch) Skittles held up the first inkblot.

"What do you see?"

"A heard of buffalos."

Skittles scribbled something down on her clipboard and then held up another inkblot.

"What do you see now?"

" A dinosaur devouring Bakura's ass."

Skittles gave him a look.

"I'm serious!" Yami cried defensively. Skittles shrugged and scribbled something down on her clipboard.

They continued with inkblots for three hours. By this time, both doctor and patient were getting bored. Skittles held up the third to last inkblot.

"What do you see this time?" she asked, her voice sounding rather weary.

"You," yami answered, not really looking at the inkblot. He blushed when he realized what exactly he had said and then focused on the inkblot. Skittles's breathcaught in her throat, but she tried her best not to let it show that she was embarrassed by the sudden comment. She put the inkblot down in the finished pile and moved on to the next one.

"What do you see in this one?"

"...The evil butterflies of doom."

Skittles gave him a weird look.

"Um...rrriiiggghhhttt..." She held up the last inkblot and said, "What about this one?"

Yami studied the inkblot for a few seconds.

"Hm...Diabound."

Skittles gave Yami a "what the fuck" look and looked at the inkblot herself. After a few minutes she frowned and placed the annoying piece of paper on the finished pile.

"So," said Yami, looking around the room with a bored expression on his face, "What do we do now?"

"Um...I'm not sure."

"But...but you're the doctor. Aren't you the supposed to know a hole bunch of excerisises to help me with my 'problem'!"

"Well, a lot of the exercises I have won't work on you because you have shadow magic."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"What, you think only crazy three thousand year old spirits are aloud to have magic?"

"So you have magic?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna tell me what kind of magic you have?"

"Nope!"

Skittles hopped up from her armchair and headed towards the door.

"Hey!" Yami yelled, "Where are you going?"

"To feed my knew pet, Shade. Don't burn anything or else I will rip out your heart and eat it for lunch."

Yami gulped nervously. _She's kidding, right?_ He thought _She has got to be joking._ Before he could say anything else, Skittles had already left, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Aw fuck! Now I'm stuck here with nothing to do."

Three hours later... 

Looking at the clock on wall, Yami observed that it was 2:38 pm and that Skittles had been gone for a LONG time. Throughout these three hours, Yami had been stuck in the room with nothing to do other than stare at the wall. Oh wasn't that exciting.

Suddenly, Yami got an idea. _Why didn't I think of this before?_ He could still contact Yugi through the mind link. Maybe, he could convince his hikari to come and get him. It was only the first day and already he was scared shitless of the supposed doctors. Though Skittles so far had been amazingly sober. He guessed it had something to do with the lack of sleep. But anyway, back to contacting Yugi.

/Yugi/

/Yami! How are you/

/I'd like to come home now./

/Sorry, but you can't. I paid for a month of therapy and I will not have you wasting my hard earned (skittles: coughallowancecough) money/

/But I haven't learned anything except that my doctor is retarded and seaweed is very fun to throw at pictures of peoples heads/

/Well, it's only the first day./

/Aibou/

/I'm sorry Yami but maybe if you could just be a little more tolerable.../

/But I-/

/No buts Yami! You're staying there for the entire month whether you like it or not/

And with that Yugi closed his side of the link.

Yami sighed and lay back on the ground, wandering where the hell Skittles was. Suddenly, the door banged open and in walked Skittles herself, but now she was holding something black and furry in her arms. Yami sat up and stared at the creature. It was about the size of a cat with spikes running from the top of its head to the end of its tail and it had eerie dark, black eyes. It also had a patch of white fur on its forehead shaped like the eye of Horus. Other than these strange features, it looked just like a normal cat. It even meowed like a cat.

"What the hell is that?" Yami asked. Skittles smiled brightly. She held the creature out for Yami to see.

"It's a shadow creature!" She happily exclaimed, "Her name is Shade." Yami just shook his head. Skittles had to be the only person in the world who would name and keep a Shadow creature as a pet. Then he shuddered. _I wander what it eats..._

(skittles: coughinternalorganscough)

"Isn't she just sooooooooooo cute?" Skittles said, holding Shade out towards Yami. The shadow creature tilted its head to the side in a cute fashion. Yami blinked. Of all the things he had expected, that was not it. He had been expecting the creature to attempt to rip him to shreds. Yami cautiously reached out a hand and started scratching Shade behind the ear.

Suddenly, Shade let out a terrifying hiss and jumped on Yami's head, sinking her claws into his scalp.

"OMYFUCKINRA!" he screamed. Skittles stared. Now that was new. Shade usually went for the person's internal organs, not they're brains. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Yami was so short...

Meanwhile, said pharaoh was running around the room screaming like a little girl and trying to pry the hungry shadow creature off of his head. Shade however did not seem to want to let go. Every time Yami tried to get her to let go, she just seemed to hold on tighter.

Finally, Skittles decided that she should intervene and, as Yami ran past, grabbed the shadow creature off his head. She then began to pet Shade as she walked out the door of her therapy room, muttering promises of yummy yummy internal organs and something aboutsomebody's feet.

Yami stopped running around the room and slowly put a hand to the top of his head where one set of claws had been. He felt something wet. Pulling his hand away and putting it in front of his face he saw that it was blood. He then proceeded to pass out in the middle of the floor.

And so ends this wonderful session of therapy.

* * *

**skittles: i just luv destroying peoples sanity! **

**yami: _sweatdrop_ i can tell. am i going to die?**

**skittles: of course not baka. you have to live so that you can be in the rest of the fic and the other arcs.**

**yami: i forgot about those...**

**skittles: how could you forget the day you get to become a daddy!**

**yami: OO **

**skittles: anyway, please review! if you don't i'll sick shade the shadow creature on you!**


	4. session 3: bakura and twix

**Twix: Hey All! It's been a while since I worked on this story… I've been on like, 4 vacations… Sowwy! ;.;**

**Mokuba: I can't believe you left me all alone! And you're leaving me in October to go to Japan too! TT.TT _cry _(Twix: its true! I'm going to Japan for an exchange program in October:D YAAAY!)**

**Twix: Oh JEEZ! I left Skittles alone too! At least you've got her and Seto and Yami!**

**Mokuba: … is that supposed to be comforting?**

**Twix: anyway, do the disclaimer.**

**Mokuba: but WHY!**

**Twix: cuz I said. And if you don't, I'll tell Seto-kun that you've been hanging out with me and Skittles.**

**Mokuba: -0.0- AUUUUGH! NO! OKOK I'LL DO IT! **

**Twix: good boy.**

**Mokuba: you're so mean… leaving me and then making me do the disclaimer! ;.; …Did you dye your hair? It looks nice-**

**Twix: why yes I did, thank you, see, its all chestnut and red and pretty and-wait, what? …MOKU-CHAN!**

**Mokuba: _humph…_ Skittles and Twix don't own YuGiOh!... if they did, they would be huge, main, awesome charries, I would be older and Twix would be dating me and Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Marik and Malik would all have some weird octagon relationship of sorts… Therefore, praise the gods, they don't own it.**

**Twix: _sigh…_ whatever… that works. Fear my 'didn't-get-enuff-sleep-last-night' form! Onward, my friends!**

.".".".".".".".".

**Key: **_blah blah blah _Bakura's thoughts

Chapter 4: session 3: Twix and Bakura

.".".".".".".".".

The sun shown brightly upon the sleepy city of Domino. Mommies and daddies and kiddies of all size, shape, and age were climbing out of bed and getting ready for the day while the Domino police investigated the 100 plus deaths that occurred the previous night...

**Domino Anger Management Center **

**Bakura's room**

**9:10 A.M.**

Bakura woke unpleasantly to the unpleasant sound of his unpleasant doctor banging unpleasant pans together and shouting unpleasant words, thus, unpleasantly waking him up (and interrupting an unpleasant dream in which Yami was unpleasantly trying to kill Marik and the white-haired yami himself) at an EXTREMELY unpleasant hour of the day.

Bakura frowned in his half-sleep, turned onto his stomach and pulled the blanket over his head. He remained in that position until the protection was ripped from his body by a certain emerald-eyed doctor.

"Wake up, bastardo! **(1)**" Twix demanded, hitting the currently defenseless Bakura violently over the head with his own pillow.

"Skittles and I hardly got any sleep last night 'cuz Tea 'kept bugging us! Today with be HELL-ON-EARTH!"

Twix beat Bakura especially hard when she shouted the last three words.

"Oh, I reeeaally want to get up NOW…." Bakura mumbled sarcastically. Slowly uncurling himself from his previous cat-like position while Twix shouted at him, Bakura then rolled onto the itchy gray rug-coated floor.

Lying there on the ground, Twix's obnoxious cries pounded in his ears. Lazily getting up from the floor, he opened his blood-shot eyes and stared- hard -into the face of his crazed doctor.

"You really need to just shut the hell up." He growled.

Twix glared right back. In fact, she barely even flinched when he snarled threateningly in warning. Bakura came up with the conclusion that she was really, realy, really, really really really really really really really really REALLY annoying.

_What is WRONG with this girl! _Bakura thought in anguish. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he shouted directly into Twix's face.

Twix just stood there in silence until…

**KA-WHAP!**

Bakura got a face full of frying pan. (if you remember, Twix was using them to wake him up.)

"HOW'DYA LIKE _THAT_ FOR BREAKFAST, HUH, TOUGH GUY!"

Bakura was on the ground again, checking to see if all his precious fangs were in place while Twix screamed at him in frustration. Bakura looked up at her just in time to see her coming at him again with the frying pans.

Screaming like he never had before, the thief scrambled up from the ground and sprinted out the door, jacket-less and shirt-less. (yes, Kura-chan sleeps without a shirt!)

Before going after her patient, Twix picked up Bakura's missing attire from the floor, inhaled its scent (which smelled uncannily like blood, raw meat and burnt microwave metal) then kissed it and proceeded to hunt down the wild and frightened yami.

**Later…**

It took the two about an hour and a half to get situated as normally as they could in Twix's rather large office. That hour and a half included an amazing amount of kicking, punching, screaming, rude hand gestures, hiding, chakra, shadow magic, dragging down halls, rug-burns and overall, LOADS of extremely graphic violence.

And, strangely enough, Bakura had come out with the worse injuries from the fight.

The exhausted thief lay back in his chair, sporting a swelling bite-mark on his forehead, claw-like scratches on this bare chest, ripped pants, a bitten-off chunk of his hair and you could see bruises beginning to form on his back.

It was, overall, a strangely gory sight.

Twix just sat there, smiling a bit as she licked a trickle of blood that traveled down her cheek which came out of the sole scratch she had received from Bakura.

"You… Have issues…" were Bakura's first words of the session. Twix grabbed her clipboard and wrote something down. While she was writing, she threw Bakura's shirt and jacket at him without glancing up once.

"…errrr…" Bakura sweatdropped.

Twix sighed in exasperation.

"Do you need help dressing yourself, Baku-baby?"

Bakura blushed. "n-no!" quickly, he pulled his shirt over his head.

"It's on backwards." Twix said, still not looking up.

"IS NOT!" Bakura fumed.

Making sure his doctor was still preoccupied with writing, he hurriedly fixed his backwards shirt.

"uuuuuuu-KAY!" Twix chirped, putting the clipboard on her lap. Bakura blinked.

"before we go into the major stuff, let's start you out today with 5 inkblots, another exercise and then we'll take a small break. How's that sound?"

_Why the heck is she all happy now! She was totally pissed until a minute ago! Mood swings? PMS! _Bakura swallowed "Whatever, let's just get this over with." He straightened up and rolled his eyes.

Twix frowned and stuck her tongue out in a very Marik-like way. **2**

Bakura's eyes widened in surprise. "I swear… you stole Marik's tongue or something!"

It was Twix's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever, weirdo."

_Mood swings again!_

"Ok… first inkblot. What do you see?" the doctor said, pulling inkblots out of nowhere.

She held up an inkblot.

Bakura stared at it. What did he see? I'm sure you're expecting something like…. A grave, a scythe, a bazooka or some machine guns… but… what he saw was…

"…Galactic pie." **3**

silence.

Twix blinked. "what?"

"I said 'Galactic pie!'"

Twix looked at the first inkblot curiously, licked her lips and tossed it aside, proceeding to write something down on her clipboard.

"Ok, onward."

_Flip_

"an orange kitty with its head cut open."

"now that's the Bakura I know…" _scribble_

_flip_

"Marik's tongue."

_Scribble_ "y'know, have you made out with Marik lately or something? You seemed obsessed with his tongue," Twix unexpectedly inquired.

"WHAT! NO! Why is everyone accusing me of being gay or something!" Bakura shouted in frustration and he yanked on his white hair.

Twix made a suspicious face but went on nonetheless.

_Flip_

"a juice box."

_Silence. Scribble._

"last one."

_Flip._

"uh… Saddam Hussen?"

_scribble…_

Twix began repeatedly hitting herself in the head with her clipboard.

Bakura sweatdropped again.

"'kay…" the therapist mumbled, looking up. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by a loud 'BANG' coming from behind a wall with a pirate flag pinned on it. **4**

"erm… what's that?" Bakura asked.

BANG

"I think its safe to assume that its Shade." Twix replied.

BANG

"um…. What?"

BANG

"Skittles' pet shadow creature. It saved us from Tea last night but it has a nasty temper. I guess she keeps him in the closet by my office…."

KA-BAM

The wall both doctor and patient were staring at began to crack.

"EEYAH!" Bakura squealed. Twix thought he sounded a lot like a girl. _'must've gotten it from Ryou…'_ she considered.

KALAZABAM!

A small portion of the wall split open and Shade-the-shadow-creature could be seen through the hole which it seemed to be trying to make bigger.

Bakura shot out of his chair and screamed again.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS THAT THING! ITS TOO CUTE TO BE A SHADOW CREATURE!"

Twix jumped up and yelled in Bakura's ear as loud as she could. "BAKURA, YOU GAY-BALL! (**5)** DO SOME SHADOW MAGIC!"

Shade gnawed at the wall.

Bakura concentrated.

Twix bit her clipboard.

"BEGONE SHADOW CREATURE!" Bakura dramatically threw his hands out and waited for the magic to take place.

…

Nothing.

"…eh! Its magic is too powerful for mine to beat it!" (a/n: meaning Shade is pretty damn powerful!)

"Bakura?"

"Yes, doctor?"

"I hate you."

"sure."

"Have fun! I'll be right back." Twix patted Bakura's shoulder encouragingly and disappeared.

"No wait! Don't leave me-"

But his doctor had abandoned him. He sighed and turned back to Shade.

The black cat looking creature growled menacingly at the thief while chewing and scratching the wall some more.

"Okay…" Bakura took a deep breath and sped over to Twix's drawers.

Luckily for him, she kept a good, large supply of what he was looking for and found it right away.

"Awright kitty," Bakura drawled. Shade stared at the albino yami, almost with a mocking look in its eyes. Bakura ignored that and went on.

"Your shadow magic may be too powerful for me… but can you stand… The wrath…of…DUCT TAPE!" he gave a major, special, super-evil laugh for effect.

"That's right cat! Duct tape!" Without another thought, Bakura pulled his best 'I am freaking possessed' face and lunged at the wall with the heavy silver tape in hand.

Shade hissed and spat angrily as Bakura began to coat Shade in layers of sticky duct tape. The black animal clawed at anything it could reach, which was mainly Bakura's hands until the thief taped those up too.

Bakura continued to cackle as he pushed Shade back through the hole, taped it up so much that he ran out of the tape.

Chuckling contently, he went back and sat in his chair."

He sighed. _Sad. I might've liked it… if it wanted to eat Tea or Yugi… and not me. _

Looking at his hands, he realized they had a great amount of blood on them. Smiling happily, he began to lick them.

He kept sucking on them until Twix came back, wearing an extremely authentic Naruto-looking headband.

"SHADOW MAGIC JUTSU!" she screamed enthusiastically.

Bakura stared at her as she stood in an awkward position while facing the duct-tape covered wall.

"Vat de 'ell are joo doink?" Bakura asked. Twix straighented up and said, "come again?"

Bakura took his hand out of his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?"

Twix placed her hands on her very Puerto-Rican style hips. (Twix is half Puerto-Rican.) Her face was slightly red but she had a triumphant smile on her face.

"_ahem. _Cosplay of course, my friend! Cosplay and practicing my ninja training! I just haven't mastered the shadow magic jutsu yet." She chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

Bakura laughed like a maniac, which resulted in a very skilled round-house kick to the head, compliments of Twix.

"So, what happened to Shade anyway?" She asked, sitting down and grabbing her clipboard.

After Bakura regained his dignity and composure, he replied, "I…sorta…well, let's say I used up your duct tape."

"…oh."

Twix wrote something down.

"Let's go to the futon." Twix stood up and led Bakura over to a corner where a large futon, large chair and large fish tank were situated.

"Alright, Kura-chan-"

"shut up, bitch."

"Alright, Kura-chan, lay down."

Bakura grumbled, but did as he was told so he wouldn't get beat up again. Being defeated by a girl-especially a mere mortal girl- was something he swore on his life that neither Yami or Marik would ever, EVER hear of. He would make sure of it.

Twix interrupted his mental promise.

"Tell me all your problems."

The thief glared at his doctor, who he realized looked triple obnoxious with a chibi smile and Naruto headband, but laid his head back and began.

"I feel…like no one understands me…especially my hikari. And I always feel like I'm competing with Yami and Marik… I mean, Yami-chan's always so perfect and Marik's ass is way better than mine, but at least I know hoe to show mine off! Why doesn't he ever wear leather? I mean, he's just so-"

Bakura stopped and realized just about everything he said made him sound extremely gay. Twix didn't seem to mind though because she was scribbling away madly and tears were glistening in her eyes. Bakura wondered what his doctor was writing about him, but looked over at the shark tank instead.

_Shark tank?_

Those weren't fish in the tank… but sharks. Not big sharks, like the great white or anything, but instead about 3 and a half feet and deadly looking. _How strange…._ Bakura shook his head and turned back to watch Twix.

A few moments passed before Bakura's curiosity couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What'cha writing?" he blurted out.

"n-nothing!"

Bakura used shadow magic to lift the clipboard out of Twix's hands and she screamed. "Kura! No!"

But Bakura's eyes were quick and they scanned the paper before his doctor could make a grab for it.

His face paled and his jaw dropped.

"I WOULD NEVER MAKE OUT WITH MARIK! …AND WHY AM I UKE!" he screeched, gripping the clipboard and digging his nails deep into the wood.

Twix yelled and seized the clipboard from Bakura and pulled it close to her chest. "SHUT UP!"

The shocked yami hyperventilated a bit before saying, "…ok…ok…I get it… Fangirl stuff…alright then…." (a/n: yes, I am a psychoshipper. _squeals_)

Twix took a few deep breaths and massaged her temples. "…I'm iiiin my happy plaaace… with lots of pretty evil bunnies…yes, hello bunnies…mmm…and strawberry milk… and ramen… mm…Teen Titans…manga…anime….ah….the perfect sketchpad… EEEYAAH!" Bakura jumped a little as Twix rambled on.

"…and…the best… Yamishipping fic EVER!" she did a fangirl squeal and her eyes began to sparkle and tear up. Her lip quivered. "HAPPY PLACE!" she shrieked.

Bakura slapped her.

"Thanks," She blushed and rubbed her cheek. "Y'know, I have a great exercise for you." She chimed, changing the subject completely.

"I'll be right back." Twix got up and hurried out of the room, her chocolate-brown-red-streaked hair fluttering behind her.

**Later…**

Twix had been gone a long time and Bakura was bored and when Bakura was bored he drove himself to extremes…on purpose.

So far he had already eaten most of the mini-fridge's contents, folded origami paper into inappropriate designs, used his socks as puppets for entertainment and eaten all of the shark's pet food.

Now he was currently trying to grab a shark out of the tank so he could hang it in his room for decoration. It wasn't going too well.

"come ON…stupid sharky…"

It wasn't long before the theif got violently bit on his already maimed hands.

Pulling his arm out of the water, he stared at it, shrugged and began to lick it happily.

_This will be a tasty month of therapy indeed_, he thought.

Then he blacked out.

**A few moments later...**

Twix came back with a first aid kit and the excersise, only to find her patient unconscious.

She panicked and dropped everything. Ryou was going to kill her, no matter how nice he always acted.

Twix continued to freak out until she saw the empty shark food can on the ground.

Picking it up, she read the label aloud.

"…Shark Nummies: not to be consumed by dogs, cats, humans, or psychotic yamis with white hair and cravings for blood."

The doctor rolled her eyes, sighed, then proceeded to open the first aid kit.

.".".".".".".".".

**1 bastardo...bastard in spanish**

**2 Twix with a Marik tongue... It's true. My tongue is pointy and looks like Marik's! Skittles and I like to joke about this alot**

**3 galactic pie... something my little sister and I thought up while making joke about 'I like pie' its very common for me to mention it nowadays... and also something Skittles and I sing about.**

**4 pirate flag... I got a pirate flag from my trip to Florida. Its on the wall of my room**

**5 gay-ball... something Skittles and I came up with in seventh grade when I accidentally burst out: "HOLY FRUIT-NUTS!" which is another way to say 'Gay Ball' which Skittles kept saying over and over _laugh_**

**Twix: Sorry it took me so long to update the story… I had to do it while my parents weren't home, which was usually only early in the mornings and I had lots of other stuff to do before school starts next week…**

**Mokuba: awww. _Laughs_ I don't have to go to school! I'm a GENIUS!**

**Twix: ;.; DARN YOU MOKU-CHAN!**

**Mokuba: _laughs evilly..._wait, please don't cry!**

**Twix: anyway, make me and skittles feel better about the school year and review! PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU! _Begins to cry _**

**Mokuba: _inches away from Twix _S…Sayonara!**


End file.
